Deep Blue
by JouVal-Yaoi-Fanatik
Summary: Blue eyes stared up at the stormy skies as tears trickled down Valon's face. The brunet sighed in defeat. His guilt and regret consumed him as he faded away... Shonen ai in later chapters. ValonxJoey.


Here is another fic for the Valon fans! Sorry for not updating my other stories… (grumbles to self) I am still trying to find inspiration…if you have any suggestions I would like to hear them!

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I don't own Yugioh or the characters! (cries) Wish I did…but I don't!

**

* * *

**

Deep Blue

Glassy blue eyes stared out from below wet chocolate-colored bangs. Their owner sighed as he stared up into the dark sky. Rain poured down onto the solitary figure, drowning him in his own misery. Silent tears slid down his cheeks and mingled with the rain. The brunet stared off into space emotionlessly, a defeated look in his eyes.

The raged teen collapsed to his knees and hung his head. More tears slid from his eyes, dripping onto the cold wet pavement. He shivered. "…I can't do dis anymore. I give up…" The brunet said weakly.

He sat up, chuckling wearily. This situation was familiar…wasn't Mai in the same state not too long ago? Before he found her crying in the alley? Before he had saved her? No…that was a lie. If anything he had corrupted her more. Besides, She had never needed him to save her…she had her friends to protect her. Mai had simply forgotten that fact.

But what did he have? Nothing. No family, no friends, no home, no purpose… It was pathetic. Valon wasn't even sure what he was living for. All his life he had fought for two things, freedom and survival. But for what? What good did that do him now? He had his freedom, so much he had no idea what to do with it…and how did he expect to _survive _anyways? What reason would he _survive _for? Now that it came down to it, the brunet wasn't sure he even wanted to…

His life was dedicated to making sure he lived to fight another day. But why? He was just another orphan, did it matter so much if he survived or not? Society didn't seem to thinks so. Who _was _he anyways? His true identity was burned with the church. His personality was also buried along the way, suppressed by anger and hatred. Valon had wasted his life lashing out at everything and everyone in his way. He blackened his own soul as he clawed his way to the top. But, you know what? The higher you climb, the harder you fall.

One person. One person was all it took to destroy all he had worked for. The brunet bit his lip as broken images flooded into his mind. Yes, just one cocky punk…that blond ruined him. Joey Wheeler destroyed his hatred and his well thought-out lies…destroyed everything he lived for.

When Valon lost that duel, the darkness in his soul was lifted. Happy ending right? Wrong. Once the fog had lifted he was in for an un-pleasant surprise. Without the darkness, the lies were exposed and he couldn't hide from them anymore. Valon was faced with the challenge of rebuilding his shattered soul, but that is easier said than done. He tried repeatedly to pick up the pieces again but the damage had been done. Every time he tried rebuilding his life, the shards seemed to cut him deeper. Valon realized some awful truths about him self…and it sickened him.

He tried retracing his steps and starting over from the beginning, but that didn't work either. Valon had always favored running in sand and never leaving any traces for others to follow. But he felt lost now. He didn't know where he was or where he was trying to go. Valon had never felt so alone. Wasn't this what he wanted? What he poisoned his soul for? Now he just wanted it to end.

A memory flashed of fiery amber eyes, holding neither hatred nor pity. "Duels aren't merely a way to defeat the opponent!" The blond stared at him with an intense look in his eyes, one of passion. "I can't be defeated by a person like you." He stated firmly.

Valon shivered. _"_…_I can't be defeated by a person like you…" _The voice echoed softly in his head. A fresh trail of tears trickled down his face. "I know..." He whispered, his face falling once more. It wasn't Joey Wheeler's fault that this had happened. Or Mai's…or the men who burned down the only home he ever knew, or Mother Mary's fault for letting them. It wasn't Dartz's fault, or Alister and Raphael's…the fault was his own. Valon realized too late that he had destroyed himself.

And now he didn't know what to do. He had nowhere to go. All he had were his broken heart, tainted soul, and an ocean of self-imposed misery. It left a bitter taste in his mouth. Valon couldn't stand the wretched person he had become. No one could save him now. He gave a dejected smile. Not like anyone would try anyways…

He sighed, letting the pent-up guilt wash over him. The brunet shivered. His clothes were long since soaked through. How long had he been out here anyways? It had to have been hours…it was light when he left his hotel room and was nearly pitch-black now; the area was illuminated only by a series of street lights. Valon coughed weakly, holding his chest. He shivered again. The rain continued to pour down like ice. Valon sat with his back against the wall of an abandoned building and stared up at the sky. His vision blurred, making him feel dizzy and nauseous. He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs. He whimpered and laid his head down on his knees. His eyes watered, wishing his misery would end. "Heh…maybe I'll die out here…" He mumbled hopefully as sleep claimed him.

On the other side of the street, a solitary person came to a stop. He glanced curiously over at the despaired brunet. The teen quickly crossed the road and knelt beside the unconscious boy. Amber eyes widened in recognition. He frowned. "Idiot…what are you trying to do to yourself?" The blond wondered aloud. His gaze softened when he noticed Valon's heartbroken look. Hesitantly he brushed back the brunet boy's soggy bangs. He sighed, a hint of sympathy entering his amber eyes. "You could have asked for help ya know…" He whispered to the sleeping boy. The blond gently slid his arm around Valon's waist and the other under his knees, lifting the slightly taller boy to his chest as he stood up. He then turned and walked down the street in the opposite direction from which he had come with Valon in his arms and a sad smile on his face.

**

* * *

JouVal-Yaoi-Fanatik:** Awe…that was kind of depressing to write…sorry if I made Valon out of character, but the storyline required it. 

I'm not sure if there will be more chapters to this…tell me what you think. Should I continue? Please review if you want another chapter!

**Note:** This story will be **Valon/Joey** in later chapters if I continue it!


End file.
